Hygiene relates to the principles of cleanliness, promotion and preservation of health or the freeing from disease-causing microorganisms. Hygienic effects can be established in different ways of which one is through the effect of light on biological structures. For instance, the hygienic effect of visible, near ultraviolet and infrared light on biological structures is well known and has been described to provide anti-inflammatory effects, preventative effects, caries-protective effects, anti-bacterial effects, sterilizing effects, cleaning effects, cosmetic effects, therapeutic effects, healing effects (bio-stimulative effects), bio-altering effects, pain-releaving effects, agent-penetrating effects, photo-rejunivating effects and photo-dynamic treatment effects (See for instance a book by Goldman (1981) entitled “The biomedical laser: technology and clinical applications” and published by Springer-Verlag, New York; a book by Katzir (1993) entitled “Lasers and optical fibers in medicine” and published by Academic Press, New York; a book by Hajder et al. (1994) entitled “Acupuncture and lasers” and published by Ming, Belgrade; a book by Tuner et al. (1996) entitled “Laser therapy in dentistry and medicine” and published by Prisma Books, Grangesberg, Sweden; a book by Alster et al. (1996) entitled “Cosmetic laser surgery” and published by Wiley & Sons, New York; or a book by Fitzpatrick et al. (2000) entitled “Cosmetic Laser Surgery” and published by Mosby, St. Louis). The effects of a laser on biological structures is dependent on the laser properties (active matter, beam wavelength, continuous or impulse mode of operation), characteristics of the structures, water content, pigmentation degree, vascularization, vitality, heterogeneity, specific heat conductivity or time exposure. The photo-effect of a laser can be applied to superficial structures and subcutaneous structures. As far as the mechanisms of laser radiation effects are concerned, they may be thermal, mechanical or chemical.
When it comes to oral hygiene, the art teaches a wide variety of toothbrushes that include a light source aimed at providing a hygienic effect to the oral cavity, e.g. gums and teeth. These toothbrushes typically have a brush head and a light source. The light source illuminates through the bristles utilizing a certain transparency of the bristles or adjacent to the bristles. Even though these toothbrushes have the best of intentions by adding a hygienic effect to the daily exercise of tooth brushing, they cannot guarantee that the hygienic effect is actually applied to the gums or teeth. For instance, the use of toothpaste would partially or sometimes completely obstruct the penetration of the light beam, which would make the actual application of the light beam to the gums or teeth unknown and unreliable. If one assumes that the hygienic effect could in fact be reliably applied, then the current toothbrushes are still restricted to one single hygienic effect by selecting one light source that delivers radiation at one wavelength for each toothbrush. Unfortunately, the use of a single toothbrush that provides a single hygienic effect would not satisfy a much more inclusive hygienic maintenance of an oral cavity in which multiple hygienic effects would be desired. Accordingly, there is a need to provide new hygienic devices and methods that would satisfy a much more inclusive application of multiple hygienic effects for oral cavities and body cavities in general.